


Ain't she a beaut

by iwantcandy2



Series: Rarepair Requests [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, nature documentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcandy2/pseuds/iwantcandy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Nepeta channel Steve Irwin in a short little fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't she a beaut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoly/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes  
> Summary:  
> Nepeta and Feferi decide to film a nature documentary together. They travel around recording various Alien fauna in their natural habitats. Please make this as adorable as possible and use lots of puns.

“And here we see the gurrr-reat stick-leggy featherbeast in its natural habitat.”

“Hold on a second, I need to focus the lens,” Feferi said, fiddling with the camera. 

“Well hurry it! We have a lot of world left to explore!” Nepeta reminded, placing her hands on her hips.

The two had taken it upon themselves to research and document the animals on this new planet. So far, though, it had mostly been Feferi fiddling with (and occasionally dropping) the camera.

“Have you fur-igured it out yet?”

“Yeah, I’m reed-y. Go for it, gillfrond.”

With a smile, Nepeta resumed her explanation.

“As you can see, the guur-reat stick-leggy featherbeast spends most of its time in shallow water, using its stabby beak to catch fish.”

“I think we need a close-up,” Feferi commented.

“You just wanna see the fish.”

Feferi giggled, balancing the camera on one shoulder and winking.

“So far this documentary has shown an unfair bias to landdwellers,” she explained. “I just want to keep things fair.”

“Okay, then. Let’s get a closer look at the majestic beast!”

Crouching on all fours, Nepeta slunk through the undergrowth. She navigated the dense foliage with the grace of a dancer, weaving in and out without so much as brushing against a bush. Unfortunately, her stealth was somewhat nullified by Feferi clomping along behind her. It was sort of hard to be dainty when you were lugging around 50 pounds of camera equipment. 

The heron whirled at the sound, flaring out its wings in a territorial display.

“Look at how beautiful it is!” Nepeta gasped, pausing her advance. “The mighty stick-leggy featherbeast shows off his pawsitively gorgeous wings to attract mates.”

“Are you sure that’s what he’s doing?” Feferi asked. “He seems a betta mad.”

“Who is the ex-purrt on landbeasts here?” Nepeta asked.

“You are,” Feferi reassured. “And I totally trust your killer instincts. I just…well, you know I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Nepeta let out a hum of satisfaction, turning back to the bird.

“Don’t worry about me. Now, I think we need to get paws-on with the pretty.”

Low to the ground and tail in the air, Nepeta crept forward. With every step, the heron rattled its feathers menacingly.

“Careful,” Feferi called out.

Her voice was the final straw. The bird took to the air, a whirl of plumage and gangly legs.

“Look at it go!” Nepeta exclaimed. “Are you getting this? Get it on camera!”

“I got it!”

Feferi followed the bird’s flight with her lens. The animals on this new world really were a sight to behold. 

“Amazing,” she breathed.

Nepeta returned to her side, leaning against her in an attempt to see what she was recording.

“Well, that’s one species down, and the rest of the planet to go!” she purred, nuzzling Feferi’s facial fin in a burst of enthusiasm. “Come on, Fefuri, we got a lot of work to do!”

“Okay,” Feferi called, starting after her companion, “but we’re filming a water creature next!”


End file.
